Sixes
Sixes, originally designated JF-6666, was the most legendary of all the Galactic Republic's clone troopers. At the beginning of the Clone Wars, Sixes abandoned his original Jedi General, deeming him not worthy. Afterwards, he assigned himself to Jedi Bob, replacing the entire 66th Squadron, and the two became an unstoppable duo. Biography The Clone Wars At the start of the Clone Wars, Sixes abandoned his Jedi General immediately after he met them, and went to seek someone worthy of him. While looking for a new Jedi General, Sixes encountered Jedi Bob, who had just returned from single-handedly winning the Battle of Stewjon, and volunteered to join him, replacing the entire 66th Squadron. The first battle they fought together was called the 42-Second Battle, since that was exactly how long it lasted. During the war, Sixes was known to have destroyed more clankers than any other clone trooper. Despite not actually being programmed with a sense of fear, the knowledge that Sixes was present on the battlefield would cause clankers to turn and flee anyway. On more than one occasion, Sixes encountered General Grievous and slapped him across the face, but chose not to put him out of his misery because that would've ended the war, an unacceptable outcome for Sixes. Even Count Dooku himself, notorious for his refusal to beg, did just that when he realized Sixes had come for him. The only reason Sixes didn't execute him on the spot was because he felt the Sith wasn't worthy of his blaster charge. Great Jedi Deletion At the start of the Great Jedi Deletion, Sheev Palpatine accidentally contacted Sixes, despite planning to leave him and Jedi Bob out of it, who insisted that he did not need to listen to him. Intimidated, Sheev apologized and cut the connection. Sixes was present when three members of the Spanish Inquisition, Decimocuarto, Decimoquinto, and Decimoctavo Hermano, came to hunt down Jedi Bob against Sheev's orders. Even though Jedi Bob didn't really need help getting rid of them, Sixes helped anyway because he was bored, and an enemy of Jedi Bob's was an enemy of his. "Legacy" After the Great Jedi Deletion, Sixes seemingly disappeared along with Jedi Bob. In reality, the two managed to infiltrate the Galactic Empire and began hiring unqualified people to be stormtroopers. Sixes would also frequently mess with the AC temperature on Star Destroyers to mess with stormtroopers because he didn't like them. Eventually, Sixes and Jedi Bob even managed to replace Sheev's bodyguards, with Sheev oblivious that anything changed. Relationships Family *Jango Fett - Template Allies *Jedi Bob Enemies *Count Dooku Fan Club **Dooku **Grievious *Galactic Empire **Sheev Palpatine *Spanish Inquisition **Decimocuarto Hermano **Decimoquinto Hermano **Decimoctavo Hermano Trivia *Although Sixes did not participate in Order 66 despite being contacted by Sheev, he never actually removed his inhibitor chip. He just ignored the order because he didn't want to carry it out. See also *Eights *Fives *Fours *Jedi Bob *Nines *Ones *Sevens *Threes *Twos Category:People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone troopers Category:Galactic Republic